princebaltofandomcom-20200214-history
The Cat King
PrinceBalto's secondary animal style spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: *Infant Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Cub Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Simba - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Cub Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Timon - Mushu (Mulan) *Pumbaa - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Mufasa - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Sarabi - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Scar - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Shenzi - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven: The Series/An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Banzai - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Ed - Killer (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *The Hyenas - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Rafiki - King Julien (Madagascar) *Zazu - Iago (Aladdin) *Sarafina - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue) Scenes: *The Cat King part 1: Toulouse's Presenation Ceremony ("The Circle of Life") *The Cat King part 2: Cat R. Waul and Thomas O'Malley's Conversation *The Cat King part 3: Oliver's First Day/Everything the Light Touches *The Cat King part 4: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson *The Cat King part 5: Cat R. Waul and Oliver's Conversation *The Cat King part 6: Inviting Marie/Ditching Iago/("I Just Can't Wait to be King") *The Cat King part 7: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 1; Oliver & Marie Arrive at the Elephant Graveyard) *The Cat King part 8: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 2: Including Belladonna, Carface and Killer) *The Cat King part 9: At the Elephant Graveyard (part 3; Thomas O'Malley to the Rescue) *The Cat King part 10: Kings of the Past *The Cat King part 11: Cat R. Waul's Army ("Be Prepared") *The Cat King part 12: The Stampede/Thomas O'Malley's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Cat King part 13: Cat R. Waul Takes Over Pride Rock *The Cat King part 14: Meet Mushu and Louis/Past Your Past Behind You *The Cat King part 15: ("Hakuna Matata") *The Cat King part 16: Cat R. Waul and Iago's Conversation *The Cat King part 17: Relax in the Stars/He's Alive *The Cat King part 18: Sawyer Chased Louis/The Reunion *The Cat King part 19: ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight?") *The Cat King part 20: Danny and Sawyer's Argument/Meet King Julien/Thomas O'Malley's Ghost *The Cat King part 21: The King has Returned/Mushu and Louis' Distraction *The Cat King part 22: Danny Confronts Cat R. Waul/Danny Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Cat King part 23: Danny vs. Cat R. Waul/Cat R. Waul's Death *The Cat King part 24: Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Cat King part 25: End Credits (part 1; "Busa Simba") *The Cat King part 26: End Credits (part 2; "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Oliver excited.JPG|Oliver as Young Simba Danny.jpg|Danny as Adult Simba MarieCat.png|Marie as Young Nala Sawyer.JPG|Sawyer as Adult Nala Mushu.JPG|Mushu as Timon 283 louis art.jpg|Louis as Pumbaa Thomasdisney.jpeg|Thomas O'Malley as Mufasa Duchessdisney.jpeg|Duchess as Sarabi Cat R Waul.png|Cat R. Waul as Scar Belladonna.JPG|Belladonna as Shenzi Carface.JPG|Carface as Banzai Killer.jpg|Killer as Ed KJ 3.png|King Julien as Rafiki Iago.png|Iago as Zazu Maisie.jpg|Maisie as Sarafina Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:The Lion King Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto